


Art for Drawing the Line

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Numb3rs
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for Drawing the Line by shadeshifter.





	Art for Drawing the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drawing the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272661) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



> I created this artwork months ago right after I read that awesome story titled Drawing the Line written by shadeshifter. I finally decided to post the artwork today, I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> If you haven’t read this story yet, I recommend it. 
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Red_Pink_Dots

Cover Art for the [Drawing the Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7272661/chapters/16513456) by shadeshifter.

Summary:

Tony takes a stand at the worst time and is transferred to an Agent Afloat position again. There’s just the small matter of what to do with him in the month before the Roosevelt ships out of San Diego. End of season 10 AU. Tony-centric.

 

 


End file.
